Card Captor Sakura gang sings parodies
by Dellchat
Summary: During the period of when the site was down (it was the FBI!), I was stuck with a radio. I decided to write three parodies (Bad Boy for Life, Let Me Blow Ya Mind, and Where the Party At?)
1. Captor For Life

Captor For Life  
  
  
(Sakura)  
I'm the definition of, half girl, half law  
Ask the kids, Captors- that's what they saw  
After Yue, Eriol after us  
No prob, we laughed too much  
Nothing but big thangs, check the hitlist  
How we twist cards, what change but the wand?  
We still here, you catching with the best  
Don't worry if I do crime, I break cracks (ahh!)  
Who's the boss? Meilin is lost  
Don't think cause I'm the master, I'm a cool off  
Who else but me? (who else?) And if you don't feel me  
That mean you can't touch me, it's kawaii, trust me  
Get it right fool, we ain't ever left  
We just, moved in silence and beat Eriol to death (yeah)  
It's official, I survived what I been through  
Y'all got anime, "Card Captors now continues..."  
  
(Chorus)  
We ain't, going nowhere, we ain't, going nowhere  
We can't be stopped now, cause it's Captor for life  
We ain't, going nowhere, we ain't, going nowhere  
We can't be stopped now, cause it's Captor for life  
  
(Li)  
Ay, yo, straight from the Hong Kong streets  
I don't play, I push it down with the Hong Kong heat (uh-huh)  
All a sudden bakas got a problem with me (Li, what happened?)  
They run around acting like I don't care to eat  
And you what? (what?) For some strange reason  
It always seems to be dust what I'm eating  
For the people at Nelvana, we ain't leavin  
We trying to be rich before we all stop breathing  
Then fall (what?) we kinda hustle lanes  
Stay laying down on catching games (c'mon)  
Still turn bakas dreams to flames (yeah)  
I got the fire, if not, I ain't saying my name, I'll soon expire  
No gain, I feel no need, this stuff causes me and Sakura up first  
Racing speed with the beat swing till exhausted (*gasping*)  
On the cover of ya five mangas or the Haunted, baka  
  
(Chorus)  
We ain't, going nowhere, we ain't, going nowhere  
We can't be stopped now, cause it's Captor for life  
We ain't, going nowhere, we ain't, going nowhere  
We can't be stopped now, cause it's Captor for life  
  
(Tomoyo)  
Yeah, yeah, yo, yeah  
Nothing's changed, since the last judgement  
See every thing is fundement  
We still got cement, still be the temperment  
See it's a lot of them, but it's less of us  
Still got cards to blow, raps that flow  
Still them fools that know, no smoking Joes  
That's for sure, wands that pop  
Swords that rock, play the background  
Sakura is a jock, pull out a glock  
Clow Cards to get, cards to flip  
Bars to sit at and sip like maniac with fools who drink (c'mon)  
Boys to see, make sure they knowing it's me  
Drop that beat, can't believe that I MC  
Captors til the casket drop  
Gotta love it, place nothing above it  
It's on like that, don't believe, we ain't going like that  
For always gonna be here, be there  
Every motherbakas here!  
  
(Chorus)  
We ain't, going nowhere, we ain't, going nowhere  
We can't be stopped now, cause it's Captor for life  
We ain't, going nowhere, we ain't, going nowhere  
We can't be stopped now, cause it's Captor for life  
We ain't, going nowhere, we ain't, going nowhere  
We can't be stopped now, cause it's Captor for life  
We ain't, going nowhere, we ain't, going nowhere  
We can't be stopped now, cause it's Captor for life  
  
(Sakura over Chorus)  
Captors, we ain't going nowhere  
Uh-huh...uh-huh...what?  
We ain't, going nowhere, we ain't, going nowhere  
We can't be stopped now, cause it's Captor for life  
We ain't, going nowhere, we ain't, going nowhere  
We can't be stopped now, cause it's Captor for life  
Yeah, uh-huh.... uh-huh, uh-huh  
Cause it's Captor for life! 


	2. Let Me Catch Ya Card

Let Me Catch Your Card  
  
(Sakura)  
Uh, uh, uh, huh  
Yo, yo  
Smack your glasses, y'all jackasses  
My lightning card make hot flashes  
Which card, pick card, this card, classic  
Li to Yue, yeah baka I'm drastic  
Why this, why that, Kero keeps asking  
Listen to me baby, or else I'll make be passing  
Out of way, hair back, never in the traffic  
Sakura should be labled as a hazard  
Some of y'all bakas hot, sike, I'm gassin  
Anime I spot em and I can't stop laughing  
Easy come, easy go, Sakura gonna be lasting  
Jealousy, Meilin, results could be tragic  
Some of y'all ain't catching well, too concerned with Eriol  
None of you ain't real well, I might have to go aerial  
Alot of ya'll Tokyo, drama, passed it  
Cut baka, camera off, real crap, blast it  
  
(Tomoyo)  
And if I had to give this up  
It's only been a year  
Now I got my foot through the door  
And I ain't going nowhere  
WB didn't want me in  
But they were a bunch of lards  
Don't fight that good stuff in your ear  
Now let me catch your card  
  
(Sakura)  
They wanna smack up, hack up, make me dizzy  
Pack up, bakas wanna come after me  
You ain't Kawaii in Hawaii, too much ugly  
Bakas in my path wanna smile up to me  
  
Now while you gritting your teeth  
Frustration baby you gotta breathe  
Take alot more then Clow to get rid of me  
You see I do what they can't do, better then Li  
Ain't no stress when it come to catch, get what you see  
Meet me in the house, Clow Book, don't believe  
Huh, all of them mine, create my own lines  
Love for my catching that's hard to find  
Mistress, I ain't scared, one of a kind  
All I do is contemplate ways to make your cards mine  
Eyes bloodshot, stressing, chills up my spine  
Huh, wishing Dellchat would write better lines  
  
(Tomoyo)  
And if I had to give this up  
It's only been a year  
Now I got my foot through the door  
And I ain't going nowhere  
WB didn't want me in  
But they were a bunch of lards  
Don't fight that good stuff in your ear  
Now let me catch your card  
  
(Sakura)  
Let your bones crack  
Your back pop, I can't stop  
Excitement, card shots for your stash box  
!@#$ it, card out, I respect the Clow route  
Lock card, blasting, catch till I mash out  
Yeah baka, Eriol?, E-L-I  
Makes me wanna say W-H-Y  
Do you like that, you got to I know you  
Had you in a trance first glance for the floor too  
Don't believe I love you, take you with me  
Turn you on, pension gone, give you relief  
Put your trust in a card when you listen to me  
Catching much, got it all? Now I'm complete  
Like a stallion, those cards they piling on  
Catch or die, baka, S+S, can't crawl  
Beware, cause I break anything I land on  
Me here, ain't no mistake baka, it was planned on  
  
(Tomoyo)  
And if I had to give this up  
It's only been a year  
Now I got my foot through the door  
And I ain't going nowhere  
WB didn't want me in  
But they were a bunch of lards  
Don't fight that good stuff in your ear  
Now let me catch your card  



	3. Where The Cardy At?

Where the Card-y At?  
  
(Kero)  
C'mon, c'mon, yeah, c'mon, yeah  
  
(Li)  
Uh oooooooooooooooh  
(uh oh oh oh)  
Uh oooooooooooooooh  
(uh oh oh oh)  
Uh oooooooooooooooh  
(uh oh oh oh)  
Uh oooooooooooooooh  
  
(Sakura)  
Where that card at tonight let me know  
  
Don't be tripping when you see us in the road  
Just be like a toad, and jump your side like me  
'Cause 'round here fiery is the hot one  
No shotguns, cards Li has one  
Have no fear in the rear of the club  
Eating on subs and 'bout to go smack a card up  
So so, that's how I feel  
Hang with no lames, so what's the deal?  
  
(Sakura)  
Hey, where the cardy at?  
Get out of my way, where the cardiac?  
Tomoyo and Li, talking all of that  
No, I can't forget about my Kero  
(Where the cardy at?)  
And all my heroes  
(Where the cardy at?)  
Off in the school  
(Where the cardy at?)  
If the cardy's where your at let me hear you say  
Uh ooooooooooooooooh  
(uh oh oh oh)  
Uh ooooooooooooooooh  
(uh oh oh oh)  
Uh ooooooooooooooooh  
(uh oh oh oh)  
Uh ooooooooooooooooh  
If the cardy's where your at just let me know  
  
(Tomoyo)  
I always try to make Sakura wear the best outfits  
Just showing that skin, trying to make a baka wanna spit  
Where you been girl? You and your friend  
Need to come to the back where we dress you down  
In a white t-shirt or a three-piece suit  
Don't matter what you wear all that matters is what you do  
Some catching and some are mad grindin'  
All up in the sky just to have a good time  
  
(Sakura)  
Hey, where the cardy at?  
Get out of my way, where the cardiac?  
Tomoyo and Li, talking all of that  
No, I can't forget about my Kero  
(Where the cardy at?)  
And all my heroes  
(Where the cardy at?)  
Off in the school  
(Where the cardy at?)  
If the cardy's where your at let me hear you say  
Uh ooooooooooooooooh  
(uh oh oh oh)  
Uh ooooooooooooooooh  
(uh oh oh oh)  
Uh ooooooooooooooooh  
(uh oh oh oh)  
Uh ooooooooooooooooh  
If the cardy's where your at just let me know  
  
(Li)  
Just show me where that cardy at dirty  
Somewhere staying up until one-thirty  
Never caught one too early  
Come in as and, green suit in hand  
I'm rollin past her, her little wand and friend  
With the cards, not the one with the lake, the one with the cake  
The one that seems to take more money then I can make  
I'm sliding in past doors, lock card closed  
Both arms rose, Ice card froze  
With the M-O F-O, K-E-R-O  
I'm drinking bottles, bottles, until he says "no"  
I'm quick to go home, I blaze with no gnome  
I seem all alone, baby show me the card  
I'm like "hey, cardiac arrest"  
Mix it with the eggs, what's wrong with that?  
We the V.I.P twisted, down right missed it  
Two way and man, we're all a bunch of misfits  
  
(Sakura)  
Hey, where the cardy at?  
Get out of my way, where the cardiac?  
Tomoyo and Li, talking all of that  
No, I can't forget about my Kero  
(Where the cardy at?)  
And all my heroes  
(Where the cardy at?)  
Off in the school  
(Where the cardy at?)  
If the cardy's where your at let me hear you say  
Uh ooooooooooooooooh  
(uh oh oh oh)  
Uh ooooooooooooooooh  
(uh oh oh oh)  
Uh ooooooooooooooooh  
(uh oh oh oh)  
Uh ooooooooooooooooh  
If the cardy's where your at just let me know  
  
(Sakura)  
Rain card, just put your hands up, throw 'em up  
Dark card, just put your hands up, throw 'em up  
Every card, put your hands up, throw 'em up  
When Yue comes back around everybody do it again  
Do the Nelvana run this mother for ya? (Hell, yeah)  
Do the CLAMP guys run this mother for ya? (Hell, yeah)  
And them bakas ain't hittin' on, ain't talking 'bout us  
And they look like  
If the cardy's where your at let me hear you say...  
  
  
  
  



End file.
